


Raise'Em

by xChibiOkami



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xChibiOkami/pseuds/xChibiOkami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Owen knew about the project?<br/>What if he was part of the raising?<br/>What if he was the alpha to the Indominus Rex?</p>
<p>Follow Owen Grady as he takes care of four velociraptors and an Indominus Rex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new story and my first story, so I hope you enjoy it. I also apologize for the mistakes, I am new to posting on this website.

_Dear Jurassic World Employee,_

_This is letter is address to_ Velociraptor Expert Owen Grady  _we have come to inform you that with your high rank and special operation, we’ve selected you out of all the specialized trainer to take part of our program. You will continue to be the head of the Velociraptor research, but you will now be able to take part of a new research study that InGen genetically formed. We would like for you to come down to the laboratory where you first met your pack. We would also like to inform that we would like for you to come down today around noon to meet your new charge._

_We wish you the best of luck._

_Jurassic World Manager_

_Claire Dearing_

“Do you think we will get a new velociraptor? To research how well velociraptors that are juvenile react to a new charge?”

“I doubt that, Masarani would not sign off on that research. He knows how wolves are raised, he would not do that just yet with these four.”

 

Owen Grady walked down the catwalk to get on his motorcycle. He started it up, “Barry the girls haven’t started their naps so open the ready cage soon.” He reminded his partners and heard the chirps in the paddock. “Don’t worry girls, I’ll be back!” he yelled before zooming off on his bike.

It took just around thirty minutes to reach the laboratory since he had to navigate around the crowd with his motorcycle. When he finally reached the entrance of the innovation center, he was greeted by park manager – Claire Dearing.

“Twenty minutes late Mr. Grady. You are lucky the egg has not hatched yet and you were able to make it somewhat on time to make it.” Claire informed when he turned off his motorcycle.

“Goodafternoon to you too Claire.” He responded with a smug smirk. Owen followed her inside while Claire grabbed some wet napkins and cleaned Owen. “Oh why weren’t you this demanding before.” Owen joked.

“All certain treatments with people who do not show up to a date in board shorts.” Claire remarked before clearing her entrance into the laboratory and they were both greeted by lead scientist Dr. Henry Wu.

“Ah hello, you both just made it on time.” Dr. Wu said giving both a gloves and a suit but Owen denied them. “Ah yes, your informal way of being in a sanitary place just to get them use to your scent.” He sarcastically reported.

Owen rolled his eyes and moved to the hatchery where one of the eggs were hatching. “We just made it.” He said before noticing another egg. “Theres a sibling?”

“Yea, we made her just in case one of them did not make infantry.” Dr. Wu noted while writing down the whole event for the new breed. “We haven’t decided her name, well after I knew it was you I just have to let you decide on the name.”

Owen chuckled a little while watching the baby pick out of the shell, “Maybe I’ll call her Lucy because she is just re-entering the world like that Scarlet Johansson movie.” Owen chuckled before something caught his attention. “What species?” he asked as he started to notice the long claws and white skin.

“That’s highly classified even with your rank, but we call her the Indominus Rex.” Dr. Wu smiled while writing down Lucy on his clipboard. “That means Untamable King, but I hope you can tame her.” He joked with his word play.

“I hope so.” Owen whispered staring into the red eyes of his new charge, Lucy.


	2. That a Girl

"Lucy." Owen whistled softly and added a clicker. It has been a week since his new charge came home with him and he has yet to introduce her to his other girls. "Come on Lucy." he whistled with a click. Dr. Wu warned him that she will grow fast, but he did not warn him it was this fast as Blue grew in three months. 

Lucy perked up finally to Owen and he just smiled, "Good girl, here you go." Owen said and gave her a mice, which she ate happily but it almost cost Owen his hand.

He started clicking rapidly and pointed at her, "Bad girl, you do not eat my hand." he said sternly but picked her up in his arms to reassure her that everything is fine and that he is just teaching her from right to wrong.

"Owen, you got to get back to the paddock." Barry spoke in the walkie talkie. Owen picked it up immediately to hear more clearly, "Hoskins is trying to get into the raptor paddock again this time he has InGen security back up." he informed. 

"Son of a bitch. Does he never quit?!" Owen spoke back into the walkie talkie. "Do you think the girls are ready to meet their new sibling?" he said giving the voice that says 'I have someone else to take care of remember?' tone.

“Yea, this is important. The girls are restless right now.” He replied.

Owen sighed and started to pack up his motorcycle, “Lucy.” He whistled which got her attention. At her age already, she clocked at twenty five. “We gotta go.” Owen called and whistled for a start. Lucy started off her run into the field with Owen following right behind until he took lead and went towards the paddock.

 

“How fast can these boys go?” Vic Hoskins, head of InGen security, asked Barry after using his rank to get into the ready cage where the girls are resting.

Barry sighed and walked over to Echo, who he was standing in front of, to calm her down. “ _She_ can reach up to twenty in the paddock, but max forty when they can go out into the restricted areas.” He said, protecting Echo from Hoskins touch.

“Oh come on, these boys can probably reach up to sixty at the most if you put your foot down and work them hard.” Vic said with a smirk.

Barry had to take some deep breaths to keep himself from removing the muzzle on Echo right in front of him. “ _She_ will not be pushed to the limit and if you there try to-“ he was cut off when he spotted Owen walking up behind Vic. “I will not waste my breath any longer.” Barry said and just continued to calm down the girls.

“Hey Vic!” Owen yelled which caused the Head of Security to turn around only to receive a left hook to the temple. “You are not authorized to come down here unless I file a report.” He stated, clenching his fist.

“That’s why I came down here, you have not been keeping us updated that we need to find in our schedule to find you.” Vic said rubbing his injured temple trying to keep awake. “If you were to keep us- what is that?” he asked noticing Lucy.

Owen looked back and saw Lucy standing there by his motorcycle. He whistled for her to come which she listened to and walked over to him. He picked her up and she curled up in his arms. “None of your business.” He said, protecting her from Vic.

“Your jurisdiction is only velociraptor, not with that. Give me my reports from now on before I file a complaint for a negligence. “ Vic called, making some bullshit lie just to get back control over the velociraptors.

Owen just scoffed, “Better leave because it is almost feeding time.” He said whistling which Blue responded with shaking her cage with an eerie growl.

Vic and Owen just had a stare down for a good minute or so before velociraptor hisses can be heard and red beading eyes got Vic’s attention. “Round up!” Vic yelled, spitting in Owen and Lucy’s face. Lucy started to hiss out loud almost velociraptor like.

“Owen.” Barry called to attention the Navy man. Owen looked around when Barry gestured and saw all eyes on him, in a curious way.

Owen called to attention with a click before opening the entry gates for Lucy to enter the paddock and only opened Blue’s cage. He locked himself in with Lucy and Blue, “Blue this is Lucy.” He introduced.

Blue chirped to Lucy, sniffing her curiously. Lucy being raised only by Owen for a week now was frozen a little, letting Blue sniff her. Lucy knew who was bigger and did not want to seem territorial.

_Blue, Beta_

_Lucy, umm.._

Owen watched the chirp exchange with the two. “Barry get a notepad and write down Tyrannosaurus Rex and Velociraptor. Two basic dinosaur genes we know so far.” He noted while watching Lucy and Blue.

 _Lucy pack Alpha click_ Blue nuzzled Owen to remind Lucy that he was the Alpha, she was the beta and that she was pack.

_Alpha Alpha_

_Blue beta_

_Blue_

_Pack_

_Pack..pack…me?_

Blue nuzzled Lucy to let her acknowledge her scent and be more familiarize. Owen let the other three go and they just ended up being curious with the new edition. Charlie being the most as she is not the youngest anymore, so if you look closely she can see what looks like a velociraptor pout.

“That’s my beta.” Owen smiled, being tugged along to play with all of them.


	3. Trouble Arises

“Owen.” Someone called.

The raptor researcher turned around in his chair with a beagle size Lucy sitting on his lap. Owen was still following the toddler diet for her which requires once a week bottle feeding. “Um yes? How may I help you, Dr. Wu?” he asked, casually letting Lucy suck milk in a bottle that has bone marrow and some blood in the mix.

Dr. Wu cleared his throat to keep himself from being speechless. “I would like to come here myself to report something for you.” He said, opening his tablet to find something.

“Wow, must be important for someone sanitized as you to come down here.” Owen said, remarkably surprised. “Do you love the noise?” he joked when the raptors made almost ear bleeding screeches.

Dr. Wu seemed unimpressed, but nonetheless he pulled open the file. “I would like to tell you that Lucy’s sister is out of the hatchery. If you can recall, her sister did not hatch around the same time as Lucy. We wanted to call a stillborn but I was told to hold for another week before throwing out the egg.” He explained.

Owen beamed, “Hear that Lucy? Your sister is finally born.” He said happily. Lucy stopped biting the bottle for a while and chirped. He tried to make out the chirp, but other barks from the paddocks just translated it into something happy.

“The thing is though Mr. Grady, my file was override and someone else claimed Lucy’s sister.” Dr. Wu said.

Owen looked at him with a ‘bitch said what’ type of face. “I-I’m sorry but repeat that for me?” he asked almost reaching the edge of his chair. “Someone took Lucy’s sister?!” Owen yelled, trying not to remove the bottle forcibly.

Dr. Wu nodded, “I personally made this visit to you since you are the lead researcher, and to inform you that we do not have any leads. Surveillance cameras were hacked into  and-“ he was cut off with the outraged trainer.

“You have all of this technology to safely protect-.. no better yet you have all of these staffs at hand but no one saw anything suspicious?!” Owen yelled angrily.

Lucy stopped drinking her milk after noticing the anger in her alpha’s tone. She turned to Dr. Wu and started chirping loudly, like a child calling for help. Blue’s call was heard first then all the other girl came after.

Dr. Wu winced at the noise, _“This is why I do not leave my office as often.”_ He thought to himself. Henry cleared his throat before speaking once more, “No but Mr. Masrani told me it was classified information and he is handling the case with lawyers involved.”

“How long will that take?” Owen spat, trying to hold Lucy back even if it meant having his arm bleed out. “Lucy has her sisters right here too, but no one knows raptors better than I do. If Lucy’s sister is not part of a pack soon, get ready for hell to break loose.” He spoke.

Dr. Wu nodded, “We will keep you updated.” He said, making his exit into a jeep waiting outside the office and raptor paddock.

Owen let out a frustrated sigh, “I swear to God, if something happens to your sister Lucy…I will take that gun and shove it up someone’s ass for being reckless.” He said, carrying Lucy back into the entry cage. “Girls, round up!”

 

_Somewhere on the other side of Isla Nublar.._

“Vitals?”

“All healthy, but take it easy she was born late.”

“Vision?”

“Like a hawk.”

“Have you tested her strength?”

“She is a baby, sir.”

The mystery man grinned, “In a month she will be as big as velociraptor.” 


	4. Progress

Owen was walking on the catwalk, it has been at least a month since the incident was reported to him. In that month, Lucy reached a velociraptor size and was going through a teething phrase.

“Lucy!” Owen yelled when he noticed that she was by the entry cage with an intern pulling tag-o-war with him. “Let go!” he said with a whistle in the end. Owen needed everyday to reestablish his alpha position with only her.

Lucy looked up at him and chirped, like challenging him or if you have a child saying 'whatever you aren't the boss of me'.

Before Owen could say anything, Blue and Charlie made their way to Lucy and chirped to her. He took out his notebook and started to write down what he was observing like what he always does.

 _Lucy, that alpha._ Blue chirpped to Lucy, baring her teeth as the beta to show her that she means business.

Charlie honked, _Green cloth, alpha. Daddy!_

Lucy snorted and growled, _He not one, he no alpha. Me alpha._

Blue brought up her claws but Owen whistled so she backed down, _Not-alpha is alpha. Daddy! Raise young. Provider!_

Charlie nodded with Blue's statement, almost ready to pounce on Lucy for trying to attack. _Remember. Fed you. Milk. Protect. Smelly not-alpha_

Lucy stared at the two before all these flashbacks came to her.

_Owen was carrying Lucy in his arms and bottle feeding her. Just the usual routine during the time and she was close to finishing the bottle when Vic Hoskins walked out of his car with some InGen security._

“ _What do you want Hoskins?” Barry asked, the first one to stop the InGen securities. Owen stepped out of his office with Lucy in his arms, the baby was close to falling asleep which was a rare occasion during feeding._

_Vic pushed Barry aside and was walking towards Owen, “We need Lucy, it will be under InGen properties. Don't pull anything Owen.” he spat, trying to forcibly take Lucy but Owen on instinct kneed Vic in the stomach._

“ _I don't know what gave you that scratch across your face or that shiner, but you are never taking Lucy away.” Owen said, looking at Lucy and seeing red eyes, almost like a death glare. He held Lucy a bit more firmly, his forearm wincing in pain. “You better leave, because even in this size Hoskins she will feed.”_

_Vic held his arm up keeping the guards in their place, “Is that a threat?” he said, almost getting in his personal space but Lucy was the one preventing him from doing so._

_Owen whistled, which immediately perked up all his girls. “You are not laying a hand on her. I already lost one and I know for a fact that you are not in charge of her research so get the hell off my territory or I will open those cages. This is a threat because I am not in the mood.” Owen darkly spoke before kicking Vic in the guts and whistling for the guards to scram._

“ _You will be hearing from Mr. Masarni!” Vic groaned and was led back to the car._

“ _Yea, why don't you go fuck yourself! I was part of the NAVY!” The raptor handler yelled, holding the middle finger towards Vic. Lucy was let back into the entry cage with a smile before Barry handed Owen his shot gun which he easily reloaded. “Now get!” he yelled angrily, like that neighborly old man that gets cranky when you step on his lawn._

Lucy made a whimpering sound and a glimpse in her red eyes can almost see tears. She looked back up at Owen and chirped happily, willing to listen.

Owen grinned, “That a girl!” he yelled and whistled for the round up.

  


_In the other arena.._

“Clock her in, she is growing rapidly.”

“Of course she is, cuttlefish D.N.A was added to help her with the growth. Just you wait, we can use her for military recon missions.”

The shadow figure looked at the other with a stern look, “I am not sure about this. Velociraptors were pack hunters and knowing my childhood, I don't want them in the field where I might work.” he spoke.

“Don't worry, she will be prepared with that intelligence.” one said and turned to the small indonminus rex, “she will find every single terrorist with all those traits, she will not lay a finger on you my brother.”

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking of making a Blue velociraptor suit. Any tips?


End file.
